The present invention relates to a composite type magnetic bubble device in which soft magnetic material propagation paths and propagation paths (ion implantation propagation paths) formed by selectively implanting ions are arranged in the same clip and, more particularly, to a junction which is suitable for transferring magnetic bubbles from the ion implantation propagation path to the soft magnetic material propagation path.
A composite type magnetic bubble device is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 375,344 (filed on May 5, 1982) based on Japanese patent application Ser. No. 69444/81. A junction between an ion implantation propagation path and a soft magnetic material propagation path is, in particular, disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 446,518 (filed on Dec. 3, 1982), now U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,231, based on Japanese patent application Ser. No. 194520/81. Both applications have been assigned to the assignee of the present application.
In such a junction, to ensure propagation of magnetic bubbles from the ion implantation propagation path to the soft magnetic material propagation path, the driving force of the soft magnetic material propagation path must be stronger than that of the ion implantation propagation path at the connecting point between them.